Happiness is
by glockcourage
Summary: Summary: Happiness is...being left alone...What?
1. Happiness is

Rated:T

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto

**Happiness is **

Shikamaru upon waking up at almost midmorning gives a huge yawn followed by a smile "Finally" he says to himself, grinning at Temari's side of the bed and noticing the head print left on the pillow. Shikamaru stretches his hands upwards and look at the clock, it says 10:06. In the three months of his marriage this is the first time that he is able to sleep in this late.

Shikamaru almost hums in happiness but since that would take an effort to purse his lips and blow air through it; he just rummages through his closet for something to wear and goes to the bathroom. He then takes a shower, scrubbing his skin off of Temari's essence, looking at the marks made by the troublesome woman last night and smirking. He is satiated and has sufficient sleep. What else could a man ask for? Grinning at his reflection while he ties his hair up, he really is tempted to hum.

Shikamaru goes down the stairs straight towards the dining table. True enough Temari left him breakfast and what looks like lunch and dinner. Temari probably thinks he can't fend for himself. He'll reflect about that later. He can always crash at his former home or Chouji's place if Temari's supplies run out.

After breakfast, he goes to his favourite hill. He inhales deeply, smelling the scent of the grass and the wet earth. Lying on the slightly damp patch, Shikamaru cushioned his head with his crossed arms. He is unable to lie around just like this for weeks now without being subjected to verbal and even physical assault from his wife. Shikamaru gives a sigh of relief. He then lifts his right knee off the ground and crossing his left lower leg on it, he sways his left foot.

"This is the life" Shikamaru mumbles to himself, staring at the puffy clouds rolling on the sky, feeling the breeze wafting through the trees, disturbing and shaking their leaves. The birds are even chirping and seem to share his elation.

After a long while of gazing and just doing what he does best, Shikamaru feels his stomach grumbles. With the sun high up in the sky, he decides it's now time to go home.

"I'm back" Shikamaru says in his typical unexcited voice as he changed his outdoor sandals with the indoor ones. Then he scratches his head laughing at himself for forgetting that Temari is on a short- very short B mission. So short the Hokage has deemed it inappropriate for him, a Konoha nin to accompany her, a probationary Konoha nin.

Sniffing deeply Shikamaru tries to catch his wife's perfume in the enclosed area of the entrance of the house. When he detects it, he continues to the dining room. Lifting the lid off the prepared dishes on the table, Shikamaru smirks noticing the broiled mackerel among the tonkatsu and curry rice, his favourite. If his wife is here, he would have pretended to not like it and would be _forced_ to eat it. Temari just loves lording over him. With her gone, Shikamaru can enjoy the food in silence.

Consuming the broiled mackerel and rice with an appetite, he eats the meal a bit faster. No point in eating slow since the troublesome woman isn't there to be aggravated by it. Shikamaru smiles remembering how his wife would frown when he would just pick at his food. Temari would demand why he isn't eating and taste the food she prepared herself saying there's nothing wrong with it. Truth be told, Shikamaru likes the meals that are prepared by Temari but he likes it more staring at the way Temari would appear when she has her feathers ruffled. Since Temari is a bit defensive on her cooking, she would knit her brows together but that's not all she would also bite her lips as if expecting Shikamaru to spit whatever he is chewing. Temari looking insecure is a sight that only he Shikamaru gets to see.

Shikamaru's lips lift at the corners, returning his attention on what is in front of him. There is still food for tonight and if he rations it wisely, there would be enough until tomorrow's lunch. Tomorrow's dinner would probably see him at Choji's place, consuming barbequed meat and drinking sake.

True enough the next day, Shikamaru goes home much much later than usual. He is drunk and upon slumping backwards on the bed, there is nobody there to complain about him stinking of sake.

Talking to the ceiling, Shikamaru shares his good mood "Oi, if Temari is here she would make me regurgitate it all" Shikamaru laughs imagining his wife doing just that. Pointing to the ceiling "Ain't you glad she's not" When nobody answers back, Shikamaru just mumbles "Tch" and succumbs to sleep.

The next day, Shikamaru wakes up with an aching head. He does not see the point in getting up since he is in pain. Cradling his head, he shouts "Oi, Temari get me an aspirin!" Noticing the undented pillow next to his own, he scowls at it.

He stands up in search of the medicine. He tries first the drawer in the dresser but it isn't there. Scowling further, he goes out of the bedroom and down the stairs in search of the first aid kit. Trying every drawer in the kitchen and coming out with nothing, Shikamaru sighs. He debates whether to return to bed or just use the sofa in the living room. The sofa wins.

Reclining on the short sofa with his feet dangling, he notes to himself not to forget that he needs to ask Temari where the hell is their medicine kit.

Shikamaru is able to sleep through his pain and when he wakes up, his stomach is more than grumbling, it's waging a war. Shikamaru takes a sitting position then remembers there are no more meals that Temari has cooked in the apartment. Shikamaru sighs and reclines back on the sofa, planning his next move. He looks at the calendar on the wall, noticing the encircled date beside the date today, meaning Temari would be back tomorrow. He needs to hang in there for one more day. Just one more day. Shikamaru sighs and ignores his stomach, mumbling "Troublesome".

After five minutes of feeding his stomach with his saliva, Shikamaru forced his dangling feet down on the floor. He searches again the drawers in the kitchen, this time looking for anything to eat. He sees a can of mackerel. Without bothering to re-heat it, he eats it straight out of the can. The food is sufficient to remove the gnawing feeling but he is still hungry.

After brushing his teeth and taking a shower, he decides to go buy some food in the mart. Before it was his mom who does these errands, then for a while he does it too. He just gets what looks appetising back then. But now after Temari has done this for him for a while, everything he sees on the shelves seems to be unappealing.

Picking a can of mackerel again and a can of corned beef; Shikamaru reads what's on the label. Debating what to eat for dinner is turning to be a major job at the moment. In the end he returns the cans on the shelves, finally deciding on eating out and splurging on his dinner tonight. Afterall, it's his last night alone. Having that thought cheered him up. He goes out of the mart having bought nothing.

His feet bring him to the training ground. He is feeling a lot restless and full of unwanted energy. He sees Kiba and Naruto and joins them. He concentrates on improving his taijutsu but ends using shadow bind technique to stop Akamaru from peeing on him. Then discovers it is just a feint since Kiba seems to be waiting for him to do just that. He is able to elude Kiba's whirlwind jutsu by catching Kiba with the shadow bind. When he has caught both Akamaru and Kiba, ten Narutos suddenly appear, without letting go of Kiba and Akamaru, he fights the ten Narutos. When every one of the clones puffs out from Shikamaru's punches and kicks, the real Naruto appears grinning from ear to ear.

"Dattebayo! Temari, ain't here huh" Naruto goads Shikamaru then turns his attention to Kiba "Dog breath you should know by now not to challenge him when he's in that mood." Naruto openly grins, rubbing his hands together in excitement "Anou-sa remember our bet whoever gets caught will treat the other to fifteen bowls of Ichiraku ramen. You can join us Shikamaru. You can have one of my bowls"

"Tch" Shikamaru lets Akamaru and Kiba go. He can eat alone or he can eat together with Naruto and Kiba who would probably just tell jokes on his expense. No thanks. "No thanks" Shikamaru answers, and since he is sufficiently sweaty and tired he opts to leave the two shinobis.

Shikamaru goes home. Upon arriving he involuntarily sniffs, trying to pick Temari's scent. After three minutes of doing just that, he gives up. He goes to the shower room and tries looking for the scent there. But the fragrance from the shampoo he has used hours ago is the one that remains. Disgusted, he decides to take another shower, seeing that his train of thought after staring at the shower wall for several minutes has only caused him to really need a cold one.

That night walking around Konoha, looking for a place to eat, Shikamaru is starving but doesn't really have an appetite. In the end he just stops at Ichiraku Ramen Bar since he remembers Temari is sort of fond of the noodles there. Impatient Temari is even willing to fall in line just to eat some ramen. Shikamaru orders the largest and most expensive bowl, finally finding his appetite after the first spoonful. He has trained today and he has only eaten a pitiful can of mackerel for breakfast and lunch.

Feeling full and restored Shikamaru returns home. He doesn't bother to inhale the air since Temari's scent is now gone. He goes straight to the bedroom, using the adjacent bathroom he brushes his teeth and washes his face. He then returns to their room not bothering to change his clothes. He throws his body facedown taking the whole width of the bed. After a while, he reaches for Temari's pillow, breathing in her scent, a very soft waft of lavender reaches his nose and lulls him to sleep.

Waking up, Shikamaru lifts his head from Temari's pillow. Seeing that he slept on it facedown he probably drools on the pillow and he needs to change its case. Furthermore, he has his discarded clothes these past days just lying on the floor of their room. He has to pick them up before his wife arrives or there will be hell to pay.

Shikamaru mumbles "Troublesome" as he fixes the bed. Can't have Temari thinking a tornado crashed on their bed. He doesn't bother to pick up his used clothes from the floor though. Instead he goes down the stairs towards the kitchen. After filling his glass with water, he stares at the unwashed dishes on the sink. He drinks his water and shrugs. Temari would see it and would undoubtedly be mad. She probably won't cook for him next time she goes alone on a mission. She probably would still. Probably not. Probably still. Sighing Shikamaru decides not to take the chance, he takes the plates and the cups and washes them with the dish cloth. In defiance he leaves the glass he just used unwashed though. He doesn't want Temari to think its okay for him to wash the dishes everyday.

He goes back to the living room, noticing the thrown throw pillow on the floor, without bothering to pick it up since it's too troublesome to bend and reach for it underneath the coffee table; he just sits on the sofa.

After a while, a smile creeps on Sikamaru's face, looking at the calendar, the encircled date is today. Yeah happiness is knowing Temari will be back any moment now. She'll be giving him a lot of mouth upon seeing the condition of their home after her three and half day absence. It will be troublesome but hell, he is more than ready to shut those lips and experience the mass of fireworks that is Temari.

Finally, whistling Shikamaru reclines on the sofa. He might as well do something productive while he waits for her.

2/19.22/11

A/N: Yay, finally a oneshot! I've been attempting to do one _for weeks_...


	2. Completeness is

**Completeness is...**

"Make sure you get home in one still functioning piece," Temari says to Shikamaru before slamming the door on his face.

The young man feels the waft of air as the door closes and on his ears, its deafening sound. "Tch, troublesome woman," he complains.

Temari hears Shikamaru from behind the door and stops herself from opening it since she knows she'll either hit him on the head or kiss him senseless. Deciding better not to give in to her initial inclination she pushes herself from leaning on the door and makes her way towards the kitchen.

She has already washed the dishes awhile back when Shikamaru was still preparing for his mission upstairs. Looking for something to do, Temari spots a tiny smudge on the wall above the kitchen sink. Simply staring at the smudge at first then proceeds to glaring at it, she pushes the sleeves of her yukata higher and takes a piece of cloth. However upon just one swipe, the dirt is gone. Disappointed, that it didn't pose as a worthy opponent to the cleaning cloth, Temari's eyes sweep the whole kitchen.

"Let's try upstairs," Temari murmurs to herself.

Upon opening the bedroom door, she immediately notices the damp towel on the floor, swearing, "Lazyass!" Temari picks the discarded bath towel and goes to hunt for more used clothing.

After hanging the laundered garments, Temari rubs her hands together. She goes back inside the house, takes the folders piling on the study table and sorts them out.

When she has finished the paperworks, she raises her head to glance at the wall clock and notes that it's almost lunch. She then puts everything away before she leaves the study to go to the kitchen.

At the sink, she washes the rice grains meticulously. Afterwards, with the rice on the rice cooker, she turns the cooker on before she realizes that she has actually cooked for two. Shrugging, she can eat the remaining for dinner.

She still hasn't prepared the dish that will go with the rice. For that, she then decides on preparing something she hasn't done before. Grinning, she takes out her most beloved weapon—her Konoha recipe cookbook, turning pages upon pages looking for something appetizing that involves mackerel. Afterall, mackerel is Shikamaru's favourite fish.

"Too damn complicated!...looks too bland...Aha!" Temari remarks excitedly only to be disappointed. "Wait, I've already done this...hmn this one...add about one half cup water, sugar and the soy sauce...hmn... hmn then add the mackerel fish pieces...I can do this."

Temari's forehead creases in concentration, preparing her meal. Tasting it, she smiles. "Not bad," she mutters, deciding that she would definitely prepare it again later when her picky eater husband returns.

After having her lunch, she changes into something more presentable in order to go out and give her mission report to the Hokage.

On her way to the tower, she meets Ino with Choji.

"Temari!" Ino hollers even when she's still quite a distance away.

Temari stops, swivels around and waits for the couple's approach.

"Temari," Choji mumbles around the chip he's chewing on his mouth.

"Ei Temari, want to join us later? Sakura and I are planning on going to the hot spring. No boys allowed," Ino suggests.

"I can't. I'm busy"

"Shikamaru's away. Come on. It'll be fun!" Ino cajoles.

"No. I'm busy. I have to give these reports to the hokage then—"

"Then you'll go to Yoshino's and offer her some help with her gardening." Ino purses her lips in disappointment.

"Yes."

"Really, Yoshino wouldn't mind us borrowing you for a while afterall—"

"Bye Ino. Bye Choji," Temari interrupts then without waiting for the couples' assent, she pivots around and starts walking towards the Hokage tower.

"You can change your mind!" Ino yells after Temari's departing back.

—o0o—

"Temari here's your reward...That was taken when Shikamaru was around two."

"He looks," a pause, "...adorable," Temari grudgingly admits as she stares at the photograph of a male toddler, his hair already up in a single ponytail and instead of smiling towards the camera the little boy has a bored and almost sleepy expression on his face.

"Yes. My grandchildren will probably look like their father but I wouldn't mind them having blonde hair." Yoshino admits, a pleased inflection to her voice.

Temari grins. "Let's just hope they don't end up as lazy as their father."

"They wouldn't dare! Not you being their mother," Yoshino growls.

"Thank you, Yoshino, but I think we share the same fate. Nara men are after all cursed."

"Who told you that?"

"Shikamaru."

"Is that his way of explaining his laziness?"

"You could say that."

"And you believe him?" Yoshino sounds surprised.

Temari shrugs, then mutters, "Sometimes, I do...He so lazy, he can't even turn off his own alarm. He places it on my side of the bed expecting me to turn it off for him. It's either he's really lazy or he just likes pain first thing in the morning."

Yoshino snorts. "That boy! I expected him to become motivated to wake up early each day now since he's with you."

"So you see Yoshino, I'd much prefer to think that his laziness was inherited from his father than from lack of motivation."

"So what are you planning to do about it?"

"I'm just going to give him daughters. Another Shikamaru in the family would be too much." Temari mock shivers, a smile lurking around her lips.

"With Shikamaru's view on women, your daughters will probably drive him crazy."

"Yes, that's the plan." Temari laughs.

Yoshino chuckles herself, imagining her son carrying two, _no,_ make it three demanding daughters. The picture produced in her mind shows the genius Shikamaru so out of his element, a baby on each arm and another dangling around his neck all clamouring for his attention. Yoshino can't help but laugh at her own vivid imagination, bringing tears of merriment to her eyes, wiping the moisture off, Yoshino queries, "So when is your husband coming back?"

"Four days from now."

"You must be bored!"

Temari shrugs. "It can't be helped..." Temari hesitates before asking, "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't have a mother growing up...When my time comes, do you think I'll be a good one?"

Yoshino stares at the younger woman then suddenly grunts. "Look at Shikamaru, he grew up with a mother but I can't say he's perfect. In fact he has a lot of short comings."

Temari smiles, but her eyes say that she's still waiting for an answer.

Yoshino grasps one of Temari's hands which were resting on her lap and clasps it. "You'll be alright. My son is maybe the laziest man in Konoha but he can calculate the odds and he can make the best decisions based on them. He wouldn't have married you if he hasn't put his trust on your abilities as a mother to his children."

"I don't want my children to have the same upbringing as mine."

"Then they won't."

"Shikamaru would make a good father."

Yoshino snorts again.

"He'll make a splendid father," Temari argues, defending her husband.

"Stay for dinner then or better yet stay here for the next four days if you want me convinced," Yoshino declares in a waspish tone but there's humour twitching around her lips and reaching her eyes.

"Four days? That long?" Temari raises a brow.

"Yes, that long!" Yoshino grins towards her daughter. It's easy to see that the young woman is lonely without Shikamaru but she's too proud to admit it. And anyway, they both know that there's no real need for Temari to prove to her that Shikamaru would make a good father. It was a just a ploy, a subtle offer for Temari so she gets to stay amongst family without losing face.

"Thank you, mom."

"Anytime dear. Come on, I'll show you more of Shikamaru's pictures."

—o0o—

~3/19.4/30/11AF~

A/N: Hmn I wrote this months ago...after Effie-a's review for **_Happiness is..._**

So hopefully you guys also review this ~and my other stories~ since really those comments are my inspiration in writing my next story.


End file.
